Birthday Brunch
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Another in the family dinner series. Belle and Rumple host brunch on Regina's birthday for the family. Some angst but mostly family fluff. SQ


_AN: Another in the family dinner series. I apologise that it took so long to get this up but it's been a crazy few weeks at work and I currently have three multi-chaptered fics so it took me a while to sit down and get this done. This time it is Belle and Rumple's turn to host brunch for Regina's birthday. There is a teensy smidge of angst in this one but mostly family fluff. I don't own Once or its characters just any potential mistakes and fic ideas. Hope you like this :)_

I park my Benz in the Sheriff's station parking lot next to Emma's beloved bug before stepping out of my car. She better be ready for today, I have the feeling she may actually have forgotten about it given that she hasn't mentioned the brunch since we got the invitation, nor has she complained about the family get together this morning. Maybe she decided to let it slide for today, I think with a small smile hoping that she hasn't forgotten what today is.

I wander into the station hoping she has not been called out on an emergency or is not skipping work and hanging at Granny's with Ruby. Thankfully the blonde is in her office snacking down on a bear claw. "Emma" I say in a scolding turn whilst pointing at the pastry in her hand.

She just grins at me, "Relax Gina, I'm just warming up before brunch, gotta pre-eat you know?"

I frown at her in confusion, "What?"

"Athletes stretch before exercise, I snack before a big meal. It warms up the muscles. It's science" she proclaims before taking another bite of her snack.

A small laugh bubbles out of my throat, "I don't think it is Em"

"Emma science" she says with an eye roll before standing up and approaching me. She wraps her arms around me "Don't worry, I'll save room for cake" she smirks before placing a soft kiss on my lips. She pulls her lips from mine and turns to her desk and begins searching through it.

"Em?" I ask in confusion as to what it is she's looking for.

"Hold on a sec" she mutters before throwing stuff out of the drawer and over the drawer. I scoff at the large amount of junk food and candy bar wrappers that seem to be emerging, "Got it!" she grins in triumph before hiding whatever it is behind her back. "Okay, close your eyes" she says.

"Why?"

"Trust me, just do it"

I sigh before snapping my eyes shut, I feel her take my left hand and place something in the palm of it. "Happy Birthday Regina, open your eyes" she says, I frown at hearing the nerves in her voice before cautiously opening my eyes to see a small black box in my hand.

"Em?" I ask.

"Open it please"

I nod before lifting the lid of the box and gasp at what I see inside. I see her hands twitching, "Do you like it?"

"Oh Em I love it" and I do, it's beautiful, she kneels down in front of me before taking the ring out of the box.

"Okay, I know this probably isn't the best time or well place but it's your birthday and quite frankly honey you are insanely difficult to buy gifts for but I've been thinking about doing this for ages and today feels like the right day to do it. I know you probably wanted a more romantic set-up but you know this, having you strut your way into my office to tell me off for eating junk food or whatever else is what I want for the rest of my life. I love you Regina Mills, you are a beautiful, smart, frustrating, complicated woman but I can't picture my future without you in it so will you marry me?" I can feel tears running down my face at her speech and I can't help the grin blooming across my face, I instantly kneel down next to her and grab her hands with mine, "Yes"

She grins back and kisses me before slipping the ring onto my hand. I hold my hand up and admire the white gold band with a small gold swan encircling a heart for a stone and smile. "I love you" I say to my fiancée with a smile, "And I love this ring"

She grins and wraps her arms around me as we sit on her office floor, "So as birthdays go, this one's got to be up there right?"

I nod laughing, "Yes Emma"

She looks down before saying, "I know this wasn't the most romantic place to do this" I cut off placing my finger on her lips, "Em, it's perfect"

"What?"

"It was simple and unexpected and just you so it was perfect"

She smiles before kissing me again. We sit like that for about ten minutes just kissing in each other's embrace. Annoyingly our peaceful bliss is interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Urgh ignore it" Emma mutters.

"It could be important" I say before answering the phone, "Hello, Regina Mills speaking"

"Hey sis it's Neal"

"Hi Neal, is there something you need?"

"Yeah, a lift"

"What?"

"My car broke down so I need a lift to Dad's"

"Can't you just walk it?"

"No, I need to take someone's birthday present with me and it's a bit on the large side"

I frown, "How big?"

"That would be spoiling the surprise, can you come get me or not?"

I roll my eyes, "Fine, I'll see you in a few minutes" I say before hanging up and turning back to Emma, "Em, we may have to cut this celebration short"

She pouts and gives me her best puppy dog expression, "Why?" she whines.

"My brother's car broke down and he needs a lift"

"Okay, I guess I'll see you at brunch then" she sighs. I lean over and kiss her, "I love you, thank you for my best ever birthday present" I smile at her. She smiles back, "No problem honey, hey do you want to tell people about the engagement today?"

"Why not? We can tell people during the brunch"

"True, plus if we start with good news perhaps we can avoid disaster!" she says hopefully.

* * *

I pull up outside Neal's house to see him standing outside with a suspiciously large and clearly not from the list present. He waves to me from the curb before hoisting up the box and struggling over to the Benz.

"Happy Birthday G-bug" he grins before placing the box reverently in the backseat.

I roll my eyes, "I thought I asked you not to call me that"

"I considered that but then changed my mind"

"Can you change it back?"

"No"

"You're impossible. What's in the box?" I ask, it's a square box so it's not like it gives any hints about what is contained inside.

"Not telling. It's a surprise"

"You completely ignored the list didn't you?" I scoff though I will admit I am mildly intrigued.

"Yep. Surprises are fun" he grins.

I quirk my brow at him, in my past experience surprises have rarely been fun, more shocking, life altering and horrible. Admittedly I had a good surprise this morning, the memory brings a fresh grin to my face and I catch Neal staring at me. "What?"

"You're in a good mood"

"It is my birthday"

"No, there's more to it than that. Spill"

"No"

"Come on"

"No, it's a surprise" I say mockingly parroting his words.

"Why can you give surprises but not me?"

"Because"

"That is not a reason"

"Okay because I'm the mayor and it's my birthday"

"I think that might be abuse of power" he smirks.

"I'm not sure about that Neal. Is that Belle?" I ask seeing a figure by the library.

He peers out of his car window, "I think so, shouldn't she be at Dad's house already?"

"Should I pull over?" I ask.

"Sure why not? Hey, if she's here does that mean Dad is making the food?"

I roll my eyes, "I swear all you, Henry and Emma care about is food"

"Food is great" he replies.

* * *

It is indeed our father's heavily pregnant girlfriend standing outside the library. She smiles gratefully at us when we stop and let her into the backseat of the car next to the mysterious box. After she gets in an awkward tension fills the car. The three of us didn't spend a lot of time together before she announced she was pregnant, since that news broke we typically only spent time with her when she was with our father so as to attempt to avoid any tension. Eventually Belle breaks the silence with a meek "Happy Birthday Regina." Her voice is quiet, she's still a little nervous around me and Neal, I guess being with your boyfriend is great, dealing with his two grown up children however, not exactly as easy.

"Thanks" I say driving as carefully as possible.

"Can you drive faster Regina?" Neal asks impatiently.

"I'm just being careful" I snip back.

"There's careful and then there's mind-numbingly slow"

"If you don't like it, you can walk"

"I'd probably get there faster" he smirks.

Belle does not intervene in our conversation, instead choosing to watch with a mixture of curiosity and amusement as we bicker. We continue with our petty argument until we hear a loud gasp from the backseat.

"Belle?" we both ask in concern.

She doesn't answer but instead doubles over in pain before grimacing, "Is it the baby? Are you okay?" I ask, a mild hint of panic creeping into my tone.

"I think I'm in labour" she groans.

"WHAT?!" we both yell.

"Oh no, you are not having the baby in my Benz!" I shout.

"I don't think she can help it Regina!" Neal murmurs.

Belle instead screams in pain, "Oh God!"

I turn to Neal, "What do we do?"

He luckily looks as confused and panicked as I do, "How the hell should I know? Don't you know?" he asks.

"Why would I know? I've never given birth nor have I ever seen it happen!"

Belle cuts our conversation off by giving a pained grunt before leaning forward and resting her hand on Neal's seat to steady herself. I see her nails digging in a little, that better not leave a mark, I think. "Regina, drive me to the hospital" she pants, "And Neal, call Rumple, tell him I'm going to kill him for putting this baby in me!" she groans and yells out in pain again before collapsing onto the back seat.

* * *

I park haphazardly outside the hospital in my rush to get Belle out of my car, I help pull her out of the backseat and Neal grabs her and starts to lead her into the hospital as I quickly check that there has been no lasting damage to the beautiful interior of my vehicle. I sigh in relief at seeing that it is unmarred before being pulled out of the car by my brother. "Seriously Regina?"

"What?"

"Belle is in labour and you're fussing over your car"

"I'm not allowed to make sure my Benz is alright?"

He shakes his head with a laugh, "I'm sure it's fine, come on into the hospital" he says basically dragging me away from the car and up the ramps into the building.

* * *

We sit fidgeting in the hospital chairs whilst we wait for the rest of the family to arrive. Belle kicked both Neal and myself out of her delivery room. Apparently panicking and yelling was not helpful nor was it particularly soothing for her.

"So ready to be a big sister?" I turn to Neal who has up until now been relatively silent.

I shrug, if I'm completely honest I haven't really considered the implication of being a big sister, I don't really know how I'm supposed to act around this baby, let's face it thirty-six years is quite the gap. Plus I am still mildly jealous of this baby as well given that it gets two loving parents from the start. I frown and rest my head in my hands. I feel Neal place a comforting hand on my back. "You okay?" he asks.

"Not really" I say leaning back, as I do so he pulls me in for a hug. "If it helps if it's a girl you're still my favourite sister" I smile a little at that, "Aw thanks, you know you're a reasonably good big brother as well." He grins back, "Thanks"

A loud noise sounds from outside the hospital. It sounds almost like a mob approaching, both Neal and I turn to look at each other knowing from the commotion that our family has clearly arrived.

* * *

I don't think I've ever seen the hospital so chaotic, I've never really thought about just how much room my family takes up. Pretty much ever chair in this waiting room is filled up, Rumple of course rushed straight into Belle's room with only a brief hello to Neal and I. Everyone else sat down patiently and greeted us with 'hellos'. Emma sat herself down next to me greeting me with a kiss on the lips, "Hey honey"

"Hi Em"

"So she went into labour in your car huh?"

"Don't worry, no harm has come to my Benz"

At that she laughs, "You are worse than I am when it comes to being overly attached to a car"

"No-one is worse than you for that dear"

"I think it's pretty close. Hey, what is that box in your car?" she asks.

"No idea, it's my gift from Neal" I reply.

When I say that I see a distinct look of panic and realisation cross over her face, "Em, what's wrong?" I ask suddenly concerned.

"Nothing, I just think I might know what it is"

"Really? Tell me!" I say.

"No way. I'd rather see your reaction when you open it"

"Mean"

"Yeah but you love me"

"That I do" I say before gesturing to our linked hands, "Did you tell anyone?"

"No, did you tell Neal or Belle?"

I shake my head, "I guess we can't really tell people today"

"Why not?"

"We'd be thunder-stealers"

She smiles, "I guess so. But you know technically the baby is a thunder stealer anyway"

"What?" I ask with a small smile.

"It took your birthday honey"

I frown when I realise she's right. It also makes me realise that the only two people who actually wished me a happy birthday today were her and Neal. Great, I think, I'm already being overshadowed by the new baby. I feel a rush of bitterness and sadness and suddenly excuse myself from Emma's hug and walk out of the door not noticing the confused looks on the rest of their faces.

* * *

Admittedly I don't really know where to go. It's not like there's an abundance of good hiding places in the hospital. I end up in the closet where Emma tackled me after the apple turnover incident. I gulp at the memory and sink to my knees in the closet before I rest my head on my knees and start to cry.

I hear the door crack open and I quickly try to compose myself so I can glare at whichever custodian has chosen to enter while I'm in here but stop when I see it's my mother. "You didn't think we might notice that you left?" she asks with a small smile.

"I didn't think anyone would care" I mumble putting my head back onto my knees. I vaguely hear the door close before my mother sits down next to me and wraps an arm around my shoulders before rubbing my arm with her hand to try and soother me.

"Regina" she says, "Hey Regina, come on sweetheart look at me"

I raise my head feeling mildly embarrassed by the tears streaming down my cheeks but she doesn't chastise like she would have done in your childhood, instead she wipes the tears away from her thumb and places a kiss on the side of your head. "Mommy" I whimper out before reaching round to hug her properly. "Oh honey" I hear her say before I start sobbing again.

She doesn't say anything for a few minutes instead just letting me cry it out until I rest my head on her shoulder. "So" she begins, "Would you like to tell me what's wrong? I'm fairly certain that one's birthday is not a time for such an amount of crying"

I offer a small smile before frowning again, "It's not like anyone cares that it's my birthday" I say bitterly. I stare down at my hands resting in my lap before my mother tilts my chin up, "Regina. Don't be ridiculous honey. People care that it's your birthday"

"It doesn't feel that way"

"In all fairness sweetheart, Belle is in labour, you can't blame people for getting swept up in that."

I nod, "I know but is that what it's always going to be like?"

I feel her run her fingers through my hair again pulling me back down to rest on her shoulder, "What do you mean Regina?"

I sigh letting myself be comforted by my mother, "Is today always just going to be this new baby's birthday? I mean I get that I'm being overlooked today because of Belle being labour. It's a big deal but it would still be nice for people just to say happy birthday to me! Am I just going to get overshadowed every year? It's not fair" I end my mildly bitter speech with a bit of a whine as I start crying again.

"Oh Regina, honey I know you feel overlooked today but your family loves you and they aren't going to forget about you just because of another baby. I know today is meant to be your birthday sweetheart but I guess you're going to have to learn to share, but that doesn't mean you get pushed to the side, okay?" I nod and she continues, "No matter what happens you will always have me, I love you so much and the same is true for your father, no matter how many children he has he will still love you"

"Really?" I ask hating how small my voice sounds but again my mother just smiles at me and says "Really" before holding me close and rocking me a little. It helps, I have a vague memory of her comforting me like this once when I was very young, maybe five of six, I can't remember why, I just remember the rocking motion calming me and feeling safe in my mother's arms.

"Do you want to go back downstairs now?" she asks after a few minutes.

I shake my head, my arms clinging around her neck, "Not yet"

"Okay honey, whenever you're ready"

I nod, letting my mother look after me for now.

* * *

It's as we walk back down to the waiting room that I am really hungry, I may have skipped breakfast in anticipation of brunch and I just spent the last hour or so hiding in a closet crying so haven't actually had much chance to eat. "Mom, did you guys bring any food with you?"

She turns to me with an incredulous smile on her face, "Honey we were kind of distracted"

"So no food?"

At my crestfallen look she laughs, "Would you like me to find you some food Regina?"

I nod, "Yes please"

I smile as she wanders off in search of food with a small laugh and walk back into the waiting room. I do my best to ignore the fact that as soon as I enter everyone stares at me and walk over to sit next to Emma who leans her head against mine, "You have a good talk with your mom?"

I nod. "Did it help?" Again I nod, "Yes it did"

"So where is she?"

"I'm hungry so she's looking for food"

At this Emma laughs, "What?" I ask.

"You can't get food yourself?"

"It is my birthday and I didn't have breakfast because I thought we were having brunch. I'm hungry"

She smiles at my attempt to defend myself. "Your Dad was looking for you earlier"

"Yeah?"

She nods.

"I'll talk to him after I eat"

Speaking of which my mother re-enters the room with a slice of apple pie with a candle in it, "It's not a cake but it will have to do" she says.

I smile at her, "Thank you Mom" I say before the room suddenly erupts into song. I can't help the grin that spreads over my face as my family gather round singing, though hopefully they aren't expecting a piece of the pie, I'm not sure it would be very filling split seven different ways. The singing ends and they all stare at me expectantly until Emma rests her head on my shoulder and whispers "Make a wish" so I know what is they're all waiting for. I pause wondering what to wish for before something comes to mind and I smile blowing out the candle. They all clap and I take the proffered pie from my mother.

I lean back into Emma's arms and offer her a forkful of pie which she accepts, "So what did you wish for?" she asks while I eat. I frown at her, "I can't tell you. They don't come true if you tell people" she smiles, "There are times when you are way too adorable Mills"

"You love it Miss Swan"

"That I do"

"Can the rest of us have a bit of that pie?" Charming asks.

"Depends, did you bring me a present?" I ask with a smirk.

It is when Neal's face lights up that I realise I've made my mistake, "Does that mean if I take my gift out of my car and bring it in here I get pie?"

I smile, "Yes you can have pie if you bring presents" at this he runs out the door and I turn to Emma, "I am going to like this gift aren't I Em?"

"Maybe?"

"That answer is not comforting"

She doesn't have time to answer because a large box is dropped down in front of me by a panting Neal who has clearly run from the car with it. "Ha..pp…y bir…th….day" he gasps out.

I laugh and offer him the remaining bite of the pie, "Worth it" he says collapsing onto a chair. "Open it then" he says indicating the parcel.

I nod before cautiously opening the box and then smiling when I see what's inside. "You like it?" he asks still mildly out of breath. I lean across from my chair to hug him, "Yes, thank you, did they not have a larger one?" I say with a smirk at which he rolls his eyes, "Just wait until Christmas" he murmurs.

"What is it?" Snow asks oblivious at which I reach into the box and pull out the 80cm long soft toy of Bruce the shark.

"I don't understand" she says to which I give her a stunned glare, "Have you not seen Finding Nemo?"

She shakes her head. "How can you not have seen Finding Nemo?" I ask.

"Honey, not everyone shares your love of Pixar" Emma says from behind me.

"They should" I say defiantly whilst clutching onto my shark.

It is at this moment my very frazzled looking father comes into the room. He too gives Bruce a confused and curious look but chooses not to comment. We all wait for him to start speaking until Henry finally pipes up, "What's going on Grandpa?"

He blinks momentarily at the title before saying, "Belle has had the baby, it's a girl" he says with a small smile and I can feel that small pang of jealousy again, "Both mother and baby are doing well"

"Are they okay for visitors?" Snow asks.

"Yes but only one or two at a time so Bae, Regina?" he asks expectantly clearly wanting us to go first at which we both offer a small smile at being included. "What's her name?" Neal asks as he stands up.

"Christa"

* * *

Neal goes into Belle's room and I'm about to follow when my father stops me, "Can I talk to you first?" I nod and he leads me to sit on the chairs outside.

"Happy Birthday" he says before pulling out a small parcel.

"You remembered?" I ask stunned.

"Of course I did" he replies with a small smile, "Just because Christa has your birthday as well doesn't mean I'll forget you"

I grin at him before hugging him, "I love you Dad"

He smiles, "I love you too. Never forget that okay?"

I nod, feeling my earlier jealousy begin to ebb away. I peel open the wrapping paper, "I didn't know what to get you" he says nervously as I open it, I smile when I see it though, it's a necklace with an apple pendant on it. "Thank you" I say and move to put it on, "Very apt" I say with a smile before hugging him.

"Glad you like it Regina, now come on, go meet your sister" he says with an encouraging nod before following me into the room.

"Belle, congratulations" I say with a genuine smile as I walk in, Neal is currently holding the baby who looks really tiny next to him. "So how is the birthday stealer?" I ask jokingly to which Belle laughs, "She's fine, looking forward to meeting her sister. Would you like to hold her?" I pause suddenly very aware of how fragile and small the baby in my brother's arms is, it reminds me of how scared I was that I would somehow break Henry if I held him wrong when I first got him. I blush, shaking my head, my father looks at me before taking Christa out of Neal's arms and bringing her over.

"You won't hurt her" he says reassuringly, "You know how to hold a baby" I nod and he places her gently in my arms.

I look down at the baby and smile, she's very adorable like most babies are and she opens her eyes to look at me, "Hi" I whisper, "I'm Regina, I'm your big sister, I'm sorry I'm nervous, I've never really done this whole big sister thing before. Today is also my birthday and yours so try not to steal all the attention next year and we'll be fine" I say with a smile. "You've kind of joined a really odd family but it's nice, you already know Belle and Dad and you met Neal, he's a good big brother, a bit silly but he'll be there if you need him, so will I. Um, you have a nephew Henry, he's 13 which sounds kind of funny because he's so much older than you but he's a great kid and then there's Emma who's amazing, she's my fiancée. You'll have to get used to Snow and Charming as well, they're annoying at times but they mean well. Oh and my mother as well, she'll certainly be around for family dinners so prepare yourself for that fun. Anyway sorry for rambling, welcome to the family Christa"

I look up and see Neal, Belle and Rumple all looking at me with surprised looks. "Your fiancée?" my father asks, "When did this happen?"

I smile, "This morning, we were going to tell people at brunch but we got side-tracked" as I'm talking he takes Christa from my arms and hands her to Belle before engulfing me in a hug, I see that he actually has tears in his eyes, "You're getting married." He says, "My little girl is getting married" he grins before hugging me. I smile at his response as Neal suddenly comes around my other side to hug me, "Congratulations sis"

"So when's the wedding?" Belle asks and I laugh, "I've only been engaged for six hours"

* * *

After everyone has been introduced to the baby and the news of our engagement is spread, both events toasted with hospital coffee and water, it is the end of visiting hours and we are all ushered out of the room by the nurse who looks mildly nervous at asking us all to go. We exit with one last 'congratulations' to Belle and my father and one last glance at Christa. They wish me 'happy birthday' and 'congratulations' to myself and Emma before we pile into the Benz, Snow and Charming having agreed to return Cora and Neal to their houses.

"So Mom," Henry begins as we sit in the car and I can tell a question is coming, "Whose best man do I get to be, yours or Ma's?"

Emma laughs as I pull out of the hospital car park, "Kid you can be both"

"Okay. Do we still have Mom's birthday cake at home?"

I look at Emma in surprise before Emma turns to Henry with a look of mock anger, "You mean the surprise mystery dessert?!"

He looks sheepishly at her for a few moments, "Sorry. I'm hungry though so when we get in can we have special mystery dessert?"

I laugh and she nods.

* * *

After 'surprise mystery dessert' as Emma insisted on calling it we all headed off to bed with Henry offering us one last sleepy 'congratulations' and wishing me a happy birthday. I crawl under the covers with Emma who quickly wraps her arm around me and places her hand on my back, "So you still jealous of your sister?" she asks seriously.

I shrug, "A little but I think my birthday trumped hers this year. I got a sister, I got engaged and I got a giant shark so I win"

She groans, "You do realise it isn't a competition right?"

I laugh at her, "Of course it is Em and I win"

She smiles, "You're crazy"

"But you love me for it"

"That I do and that reminds me, don't we have an engagement to celebrate?"

_AN 2: I had no idea what to name the Rumbelle baby but I like the name Christa and it means Gold do it felt apt. Hope you liked this. Let me know hat you thought :)_


End file.
